Kismet
by Sharon10
Summary: After Bo Saves Nora From A Snowstorm on New Years Eve, They End Up A Lot Closer Then Anyone Could Have Predicted. After Things Get Said, They Both Realize How They Feel... But There's Still One Obstacle Left. BoNora


Kismet- A Short Bo/Nora Fic

She was supposed to be at a party by now. It was the last hours of the year and she was stuck in some horrible snow storm in the middle of nowhere. As usual her cell phone was dead when she really needed it to work. Deciding that she was getting nowhere by sitting in the car, she opened the door and immediately regretted wearing a sleeveless gown with only a shawl for warmth. Swearing under her breath, she starts walking towards the road, trying to figure out where the hell she was going to go in the mother of all storms and having no means of transportation. By the time she made it to the main road, she was in luck. He rolled down the window and she just looked at him with that classic Nora look.

Bo: Aren't you supposed to be at the palace by now?

Nora: Oh gee, Sherlock, how did you figure that one out?

Bo: You want a ride or are you too independent for that?

Nora: Very Funny. It's freezing out here.

Bo: I'll take that as a yes.

Saying nothing, he pulled the car over and she climbed inside. He reached in the back seat and grabbed his jacket and handed it to her.

Bo: Put this on. I don't want you getting frostbite.

She smiled as she put it on and their eyes locked. He tried to avoid her eyes but he couldn't avoid the way he felt. Trying a different tactic, he didn't fight it.

Bo: You look beautiful Red. Then again, you always did know how to make an entrance. Does my brother know how lucky he is?

Nora: Probably not. He broke up with me. That's why I was late. I was thinking of not coming but then I realized that I didn't want to give him that kind of power.

Bo: That would explain why you're dressed to kill. (Pause) Nora, what happened? I thought things were getting better between you.

Nora: So did I. Then he just decided that he didn't want me anymore. I honestly don't know why he broke up with me. He just said that things weren't working and he wanted his space. Well he can have all the space he wants. I'm through with him.

Bo: I'm sorry Nora. I know how much you wanted things to work out.

Nora: I just… I didn't want to fail at something else. It seems like I'm really good at messing up a good relationship. Hell I'm even good at messing up a bad one.

Bo: So what was this one Nora? Were you and Clint a good one or a bad one?

Nora (Pausing): I thought we were a good one. I wouldn't have stayed with him if I thought otherwise. But looking at it in hindsight it couldn't have been a very good relationship if he would leave me in the lurch like this. (Pause) Can I ask you something Bo? Can I ask you something as a person who used to love me… as my best friend… as the one person I can count on to be honest with me?

Bo: You can ask me anything you want. All I can do is give you the truth as I know it.

Nora: Fair Enough. (Pause) Is there something wrong with me Bo? Is there something about me that makes it so impossible for anyone to love me? Is there some kind of sign on my forehead that says that I'm not good enough for anything more then a temporary fix? Is that how YOU felt Bo? We're you waiting until a better offer came along?

Bo: Where is all of this coming from Nora? Is this really how you feel?

Nora: How can I not? Every man I've ever been involved with since you always ends up either cheating on me or just turning into someone I can't trust. How can I not think that has something to do with me?

Bo: Because it's not true. Nora, you're an incredible woman. I know that you've had some pretty bad luck over the years but that's just because you have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. Sometimes people just take advantage of that. That doesn't mean you don't deserve love because believe me, no one deserves it more then you do. My brother is a fool for not fighting for you.

Nora: Why? You never did.

Bo: I know. And it was the worst mistake I ever made. Something I plan on fixing right now.

Nora: What do you mean?

Bo: Can you trust me one more time?

Nora: I've always trusted you… sometimes more then I should have.

Bo: Then can you trust me when I say I have someplace special I want to take you.

Nora: Is it somewhere we'll be able to get to in this storm?

Bo: Believe me Nora… where I'm taking you is a place that no amount of bad weather will be able to interfere.

Nora: Then I'd trust you with anything. Just as long as you know that it better have a heater because I'm freezing.

Bo: Oh don't you worry. Cold is something you will never be again.

She just smiled as he turned on the ignition and drove. A little while later they arrived at the palace. She looked at him confused.

Nora: I thought you wanted to show me something?

Bo: I did. You see that star up there.

Nora: I see a lot of stars. Which one in particular are you talking about?

Bo: The one right over there. Isn't that the one you once referred to as "gumdrop?"

Nora (Smiling): I can't believe you remembered that. That was years ago.

Bo: It feels like yesterday to me.

Nora: What does that star have to do with anything Bo?

Bo: that star is so small that you can barely see it. It doesn't shine like the rest of them but it's still there. It still has a purpose. So do you Nora. You might not have the kind of life that you thought you would. You might have been with guys who turned out to be total jerks. But you're still you. You're still the kind of woman who would go out of her way to help someone… you're still the mother who would put her children ahead of everything… and you're still the friend that everyone can turn to for understanding and support. You might have lost a few things along the way but you haven't lost who you really are Nora.

Nora: Do you really see me that way Bo?

Bo: I see you as a hell of a lot more then that. I see you as the woman who has always been my compass. There have been so many times when you would have been justified in giving up on me. Lord knows, I would have deserved it. But you never did Nora. You always found a way to forgive me… you always found a way to help me find my way back. Why? Why were you always there? Why did you always save me?

Nora: I asked myself that same question for years. You broke my heart… you made me crazy… hell you were even a royal pain in the a## more times then I can count. But at the end of the day it all came down to why I ever did anything for you? Love. I always loved you Bo. And for some god forsaken reason I can't quite figure out, I couldn't stand to think of you being disappointed in me. So yeah… I never could quite get you completely out of my system. How do I do that when you've been the love of my life… my soulmate... my best friend… for more years then I can count? There will always be a piece of my heart that is reserved just for you. And there has never been anyone that I have loved and hated more in exactly the same moment as I have with you. We've had the best of times, we've had the worst of times but we have ALWAYS had this special bond that never quite went away. That's never going to change Bo. You'll always be important to me. You'll always have a piece of my heart.

Bo: Just a Piece?

Nora: What do you mean?

Bo Would you come with me for a second?

Nora: I would go anywhere in the world with you. But it's almost midnight.

Bo: I know. That's why we have to hurry.

She laughed as he led her out of the car and into the palace dining room. When all eyes seemed to turn their way, he held out his hand and she took it. They started to dance when he looked at her and smiled.

Bo: I don't care what anyone thinks but you.

Nora: Neither do I but I haven't heard a question yet

He laughed slightly as he leaned in and kissed her. It started out gentle and sweet but soon took on a life of it's own as it became more passionate. She simply looked up and smiled.

Nora: Not that I'm complaining but I still haven't heard a question.

Bo: Are you going to make me spell it out for you?

Nora: Your damn right I am.

Bo: Will you go out with me Nora?

Nora: Like on a date… A real date?

Bo: how bout we call it a test drive? I know you just broke up with my brother and I don't want to rush things. But hey, we're both single aren't we?

Nora: Yeah we are. And I'm certainly not going to sit at home and cry about my problems.

Bo: I know. Because that's not who you are.

Nora (Smiling): How about you ask me again in a few months? You're right… I _did_ just break up with your brother. And as nice as that kiss was, I'm not the kind of person who can just go from one relationship to the next without any sort of break in between. I want to do things different this time Bo.

Bo: I can understand that. But where does that leave us now?

Nora: It leaves us where we always were… best friends… with the potential for so much more.

Bo: That works for me.

Nora: I thought it might.

They both laughed slightly as they looked at the clock.

Nora: Wow, only a few more minutes of the year. Any last minute wishes?

Bo: Only one.

Nora: What's that?

Bo: To find a way to get the most beautiful woman in the room to let me kiss her when the clock strikes 12? You think that might be a possibility Red?

Nora (Smiling): I think you just made a very smart decision there Commish?

They laughed as the countdown to new years began. And when the clock struck 12, she found herself unable to deny his last wish of the year. And they kissed passionately under the confetti being thrown from the party. When they pulled apart she just looked at him and smiled.

Nora: I think that was probably the best kiss between friends that I've ever experienced.

Bo: Yeah I can definitely say the same.

The End.


End file.
